Users currently have available to them both “open” or uncontrolled networks (e.g., access to free services on the Internet) and “closed” or controlled networks (e.g., Internet multimedia subsystems (IMSs)). Somewhere in between these two extremes is the philosophy of a shared network infrastructure that promotes IP (Internet Protocol) convergence. Various industry associations seek to develop a universal and commercially sustainable framework for the assembly and delivery of services on converged infrastructures. This framework may enable network operators and service providers to streamline processes, contain operations costs, and deliver a broader array of new services.